Halo 2:Ultimato:Return of the Flood
by Green Spartan Z
Summary: My Version of Halo 2. Almost done. Chapter 9.5 is up (Chap 10 accounts for 9.5 and Chap 11 is a Chap from my other book...for advertising purposes...) plz R&r.
1. Prologue

HALO 2: ULTIMATO RETURN OF THE FLOOD 

0346 HOURS (SHIP'S TIME), DECEMBER 26,2552 (MILITARY CALENDER) / A LONGSWORD FIGHTER, LOCATION UNKNOWN

"Goddamit Cortana, find out where we are!" cried the Master Chief in frustration.

"Seems like someone awoke on the wrong side of the bed." replied Cortana glumly. "Oh wait, i forgot, we haven't been sleeping for 5 days. You may be able to handle it by i can't". The Master Chief had just flew away from Halo, and everyone else on the planet, if there were anyone else, and had been steering for 5 days straight, trying to find earth. But Master Chief wasn't the only one who escaped Halo. A Covenant frigate, that was small enough to escape their sights, and their radar escaped, and a combat form, and 1 flood were following them both, in a longsword also.

(I dont know, so don't ask me how the Flood knew how to pilot a longsword)

"Cortana, will you just please do one scan of where we are currently postioned and where the nearest colony or planet is, and then maybe, perhaps we could get sleep, and rest." mumbled the Master Chief sleepily.

"Alright, but no matter what, after this, i'm gonna take my beauty sleep and shut myself down." said Cortana as she suddenly appeared in front of Master Chief and started pacing. "Ah, it seeems as if we just entered the Eridanus Star System, where you seemed to come from. Hey, it appears as we also just reached Eridanus 2,which coincidentally seems to be your home." said Cortana, at the same time smiling at John. "We should be able to see your planet in a few minut... no, a few seconds." continued Cortana.

(Just in case you did not know, John is Master Chief's name)

"Its good to be back home." thought Master Chief calmly. It was the place where his childhood life started, and ended at an age of 5. He couldn't wait to visit his relatives, and possibly, his mother or his father, who he hadn't seen in a long, long, time. Maybe he could even visit the hill where he had once been King of the hill, and of them all. The thought of the planet brought back good memories. Finally, the ship had reached the planet... or where the planet had used to be. What once used to be a lively and colorful planet, was now a wasteland of metal and debris floating lifelessly in space. Master Chief stared at what once had been his home, and quietly slid down to the ground and layed there, staring at the ceiling. "It's gone. It's gone. I can't believe it. It's gone." he murmered over and over again. Then, something happened. Something that never, never happened before. A tear was created in his eyes, and they rolled down his cheeks slowly. Master Chief started to cry.


	2. A Dreadful Memory

0357 HOURS (SHIP'S TIME), DECEMBER26, 2552 (MILITARY CALENDER) /  
a LONGSWORD FIGHTER,  
ERIDANUS STAR SYSTEM, ERIDANUS 42

"It's gone. It's really gone." sobbed Master Chief, but suddenly, he screamed, "THOSE FUCKIN' BASTARDS! I'M GOING TO KILL THEM ALL!" and he restarts the engine, and enters slipstream space. There was an akward moment of silence. No one spoke. The sleepy Cortana had forced herself to stay awake. The ship staye in Slipstream space for about 10 minutes, when suddenly, their radar activated.

"Seems like there are covenant on our tail." said Cortana. "We must find shelter. Their ship seems to be way bigger then ours. It must be a warship. What the, what are you doing?" asked Cortana, as Master Chief turned the ship around, charged their MAC guns and readied their 50mm guns. He then sped toward the covenant ship. "What are you doing. Do you plan to take them on head to head?! You'll be killed!Remember what Chief Mendez told you? You can spent lives, but never waste lives, so you may see the dawn of the next day!" cried Cortana, but Master Chief did not pay attention. He planned to destroy the warship and destroy numerous covenant warriors.

10324 HOURS (SHIP'S TIME), 123:54:200324 (cOVENANT CALENDER) /  
COVENANT WARSHIP/SERAPHIS NUUMAMME 'EEM,  
FOCKEE PLANETARY SYSTEM SECTOR 96

"What's this? A small human ship? OUt here?" thought a elite, as he looked at the ship's cameras and the radar on his screen. "Is it empty? No it can't be... the ship is moving toward us at an alarming rate, and is still increasing, and their guns, they're charging as if..." and then he stopped thinking and started acting. "Zuma' Cazumma! An unidentified human cruiser is headed our way at alarming speed, and closer looks shows that the pilot is aiming its gun at us which they call a MAC gun! At this rate, the ship will score a direct hit, causing half of this ship to be destroyed!"

An elite in golden armor ran at amazing speed to the bridge and then saw what the lower class elite had meant. The humans were going to attack. Zuma' Cazumma was about to sound the alarm, when a force struck them and more then half of the ship exploded.

Then the rements of the ship struck back and shot plasma guns at the Lonsword, but the blasts missed as the pilot swerved to the right. Though hit once, the ship showed no signs of damage besides a black scorch mark on the side of the ship. The Longsword started charging up the MAC guns again, and circled around the covenant ship. When the MAC gun was charged, it was unleashed and shot the remants, causing it to explode, but some escape pods were seen, escaping to a nearby planet. The warship had been anhilated, a feat that was very hard to do but nontheless, the battle was over. Master Chief had won.

0357 HOURS (SHIP'S TIME), DECEMBER26, 2552 (MILITARY CALENDER) /  
A LONGSWORD FIGHTER,  
ERIDANUS STAR SYSTEM, ERIDANUS 42

"Whew. That was close. You were lucky. It was incredibly lucky of you, how it only took 2 hits and 1 small Lonsword to take down a ship that size. We almost got disintergrated into pieces. Don't ever take chances like that again you hear?" said Cortana, as she breathed heavily. The Master Chief just stood there, and saw the debris of the covenant ship. Some covenant escaped, but it didn't matter. They had escaped onto a planet where they would've been eaten soon by the predators, for Master Chief had been on the planet before, on a previous mission...

(FLASHBACK)

"Marines. I expect this field cleansed of covenant, so we may collect their equipmemt and cargo, for researching purposes. I also expect you to give them hell. IS THAT CLEAR!"

"Yes Sir!" cheered the Marines in unison. They knew what to do already. 20 snipers had settled on hills on each side of the Covenant. The Marines with Rocket Launchers positioned themselves on the in front of the Covenant, ready to take aim at the banshees and ghosts.The rest held Assault rifles, and in their other hand were frag grenades, and they were ready to charge into battle. Master Chief and a group of other Spartans in red positioned themselves in front of the assaulting Marines.

"Red-01 and 02, follow me. Red-03 and 04, get in the warthogs and watch each others back. Red-05, scout the perimeter with a few Marines and kill any obstacle in the way, while finding their equipment and cargo, and also find ammo, a lot of ammo." Blue lights shone which meant they understood. "ON my mark. MARK!" shouted Master Chief. The Covenant resting on their grounds never stood a chance. The Spartans ran with amazing speed while shooting Covenant on the way, and the Marines followed. Dozens of Covanent died every second. Banshees and Ghosts roared to life with elites in them, but they were blasted to little pieces of metal by the rocket launchers. By the time the Covenant realized what was happening and took their positions, it wa already over. The snipers picked off every covenant in their sight. In 15 minutes, what must have been a 150 covenant warriors, was reduced to 0. The sun finally came up, and everyone saw the numerous covenant lying dead, with the green grasses now covered with purple blood.

"Master Chief. We lost contact with Spartan-05's team a few minutes ago." said a marine in shock. Master Chief quickly told everyone to look for them, and to gather equipmemt, and he sped off to the covenant camp. The rest of his team followed. They searched for 10 minutes, until they found a cave. There was a large boot print on the ground, leading in, with at least 2 dozen other feet. They ventured in, following the trail of their comrades.

They walked non-stop for 10 minutes, until they heard victory cheers, and quickly ran to the spot. There they sw the Marines cheering, and 4 hunters were dead on the ground. "How did they do it? With no casualties either?" he thought to himself. He quickly ran to hte spartan and asked him what happened. The spartan told him that there were 4 Hunters who seemed to be guardind equipmemt, and before we were about to shoot, they acted as if they heard something, and ran away. We shot them but they kept running, so we chased and killed them. This caused Master Chief to think some more. "What could've caused the hunters to run. 4 of them to be exact. Something must've scared them away. But if it was able to scare 4 hunters, then..." and then Master Chief screamed run. The Spartans quickly obeyed, but the Marines stared at him and asked why, and then his suspicions were confirmed. A roar was heard.

"I said run!" but the marines were still standing there, and he knew it was hopeless. Whatever the monaster was, it would catch up and eat the marines. Nothing could be done, so he ran to the entrance, and there he heard screams of agony, followed by a roar. He quickly told everyone to board the pelicans, and to drop everything and leave. But it wa too late. The beast had appeared out of the cave already, with reed blood all over its mouth, lookiong for more prey.

"Spartans! We must defend the ships and the marines. Alpha position. Remember. One alone cannot do the job, but 5 can. We must attack in waves, but fist try to find a weak spot. Take turns attacking. Assault rifles only, with a few bombs, and watch your own self. Do not force someone else to help. Just remember. This is a huge wolf. It may have the same weakness as regular wolves. Alright.  
Let's go!"

The spartans ran to meet the wolf, and they surrounded it quickly. Master Chief was the first to attack, and ran under the beast and emptied a clip under the beast. The beast roared in agony but then knocked Master Chief to the ground, and moved on. Two other Spartans jumped on top and shot through the head, but the beast continued.The remaining two threw their bombs at the feet. They blew off but the creature continued. Then the team relized, the monster was mutated. Its wounds would heal over and then continue. There was no way to destroy it. the only option they had would be to stall it. The spartans continued to slow it down, until finally the monster got pissed and faced them. In a few minutes, the beast had consumed 3 of the spartans. Master Chief then ordered the last Spartan to run. but the beast got him too. The master chief was the only one left, but just as the beast ran to consume him, a marine grabbed the master chief and jumped into a pelican, and they left the planet, where 4 of his comrades had fallen.

(Back To Real Life)

The memory faded when an alarm sound was heard throughout the ship. "What the hell is going on Cortana!" screamed Master Chief, as he tried to get things back under control.

"The plasma beams we encountered earlier must've hit their targets. The engines have also been overheated by the MAC rounds. The engines are totally busted. We're going down, and that planet is our only chance for survival. Prepare to land." 


	3. Plans

0358 HOURS (SHIP'S TIME), DECEMBER 26, 2552 (MILITARY CALENDER) /  
A LONGSWORD FIGHTER,  
MERUDIAN STAR SYSTEM, MERUDIAN 5 

Lights were going on and off, and the alarms were repeatedly screaming. "Cortana! Try to find the safest place to land in. Maybe a field or something. If we land safely, we may be able to find parts and fix the ship, so we can continue our journey."

"I'll try, but get ready to evacuate anytime. The atmosphere doesn't seem to be slowing us down. At this rate, it is possible that we plunge 10 meters into the earth. Ahhh, i see a path. We are heading there now. Brace for impact." said Cortana, as she navigated the Longsword onto the field, and landed it perfectly.

"Alright. now i'm going to insert you into my armor." said Master chief. Cortana suddenly dissapeared, and then reappeared in front of Master Chief's eyes. "Good. Can you scan for any weapons? Ineed all the weapons i can get." asked Master Chief, as he thought of the incident a few years ago.

"The only weapons i found, were a sniper, 2 plasma rifles, 27 frag grenades, 3 SMGs with 5 rounds in them each... and ohhhh. You're gonna like this. 2 Jackhammer launchers, and there's a whole container full of its ammo." said Cortana, smiling.

"Good, good. Not exactly what i wanted, but the launchers will do." said Master Chief, as he got up, and went to look for some bag , to put some of his weapons in. He found a book bag, and started stuffing a sniper gun in, 2 plasma rifles, and 2 SMGs. He then took most of the frag grenades and stuffed as much as he could in his belt. Then, he loaded himself with a SMG, and a Launcher. He was ready to fight for his lives, and find a way off the planet. He then emerged out of the ship, and ran to the places where he had seen the escape pods landed.

10456 HOURS (SHIP'S TIME), 125:01:204324 (cOVENANT CALENDER) /  
COVENANT FRIGATE ISLA NUMAMEEMLA FOCKEE PLANETARY SYSTEM SECTOR 99

"The man in the green armor was just seen in that ship, landing down on the planet your excellency." said a jackal.

"Good. Good. That human will pay. Pay for destroying my brother on the warship he just destroyed. Pay for killing my family on Halo. If i could, i would just bombard the planet right now," he said angrily. "Prepare to land near his ship, and make sure to destroy it!" said the elite in gold armor.

"Yes Fekaa' Fuzammu." said the jackal.

"Whta did you say? What did you call me?!" screamed the elite in golden armor. He then stood up and grabbed the jackal by the throat, and started to squeeze it, slowly. "Are you calling me by my name, to suggest that i am equal to your level, or you are as high as me?!" cried the elite. He didn't give him a chance to answer, because in one flick, the jackal' neck was broken and he was thrown onto a group of grunts. "At least you had the honor, of me killing you." muttered Fuzammu.

"The ship has landed, and the human ship has been destroyed, your exellency." said a grunt.

"Good. Now tell every grunt, jackal, and every low classed elite, you know the ones without any armor, to go outside, set up a camp, and search for the human in parties with 5 elites leading, 25 jackals following, and 50 grunts leading behind." said Fuzammu.

"Yes your exellency." said the grunt, as he marched away. Fuzammu grinned. The human would be dead in hours, the longest, days. He quickly ran to call every purple armored elite and higher to come join him, to make a plan, just in case something goes wrong. They also discussed about having a colony settlement here. They all agreed and sent a message to their home planet, nad the home planet agreed, and sent 10 frigates, and 5 warships to escort them, and they jumped into slipstream space. Then they sent the hunters in packs of 6 to guard the perimeter of the camp, and the ship. the plan was fail proof. The human would fall.

UNKNOWN UNKNOWN UNKNOWN UNKNOWN

The ship with the Flood in it were following the frigate, and as the frigate landed, the Flood was following, but then they recieved part of a transmission, and found the covenant homeworld. The covenant race would soon die, but the Flood had only one objective now... to spread. They landed on the other side of the planet, and got out, and started wandering around, when suddenly a huge wolf jumped out and was about to eat them, when the combat form punched it, and the beast fell. The flood then went to the neck, injected the tentacle into the spinal cord, and entered combat form. The wolf stood up and was easily 30 feet tall. Then they marched onto ind other prey.

End Chapter This is the author speaking i know my story is kinda messed up, o dont be asknig about how the flood read the transmission. or stuff like that. I DONT KNOW. so just R&R about any mistakes i did, cause i havent been playing the game fur along time. i beat the games on all modes, in at least a day or 3 i think. o well. We, the next chap will be up soon, and its probably gonna be long, since, its the chapter where they all start engaging battle, and its gonna be cool, i hope. i would also like to thank DrakeDragon, for reviewing mi errors.


	4. Even More Plans, with some Action

uNKNOWN TIME UNKNOWN DATE MERUDIAN STAR SYSTEM, MERUDIAN 5 PLANET MEPHIDROSS

"Crunch. Crunch." Echoed the grass, as the man weighing half a ton walked through the field, scanning for any covenant. Suddenly, a deafening boom came from a few meters behind him and then, there was an explosion. Master Chief looked back, and saw his Longsword destroyed, by a covenant frigate. "It seems like a group of covenant followed me from Halo..." thought Master Chief as he gritted his teeth. "Well, i guess plan A has failed. Time for Plan B." remarked Master Chief, in a grin.

"What's Plan B?" asked Cortana.

"We hijack that frigate now. I guess i won't be stranded on this planet for too long." said the Master Chief.

"How do you suppose we do that, when i sense easily 250 covenant looking for you, and at least 50 hunters guarding the frigate. And there seems to also be 50 covenant aboard, high classed elites, 1 prophet, and a few hunters." Before Master Chief replied, Cortana interrupted, "I'm sensing a transmission... from the covenant frigate to home! Oh my god. They're sending more covenant here... to set up a colony close to dozens of other human colonies? Wait, this system... its only 20 minutes to get to the other colonies from here in slipstream space. We have to warn the colonies.!"

"Or we could blow up this planet." said Master Chief casually. 

"That's it. We find a nuke, strong enough to destroy 75 of the planet, or at least 50 on where they're about to land, and before we blow it up, we take off in the enemy frigate. And we're gonna get 3 days, to stay alive, find a way to blow up this planet, and hijack the frigate."

"You're kidding me right?" said Master Chief.

"No, but wait... Get this. I also got the coordinates for their planet! Oh man, i cant wait to tell earth. We might be able to win this war!" said Cortana, cheerfully. Master Chief, go scout the perimeter, so i may memorize the land. It may be of some use to us. And im also detecting covenant parties, coming to hunt you."

"dont worry. ill kill the covenant fuckerz. And then we'll do the wimpy job of scouting."

UNKNOWN TIME UNKNOWN DATE FOCKEE PLANETARY SYSTEM SECTOR 99

"Come on you stupid grunt. The human is a few meters away. Get ready your pistols. We are gonna surround him and kill him. Ready? Go!" stated the elite. Suddenly from out of the hills, covenant ran, while shooting at an open target, the human in green armor. "Attack you dimwits. Stop running away you coward!" said the elite, as he ran and jumped on top of the human. The ekite had no chance, because before he touched the human, the human shot a plasma rifle at him 5 times, which was enough to go through the head. 5 dozens of grunts ran with needlers, and jackals followed with plasma pistols. Then the Hunters charged, charging their guns. Suddenly, in 1 move, 75 of the army was gone. ONly hunters were left, and they still ran toward the human. The human took out a rocket launcher, and at the last second,he jumped up, as the charging hunters rammed into each other, looked down, and shot the group. The entire army was gone.

"What the?! Our army anhilated in mere seconds?!" screamed Fuzammu. "Let me see that again. How is it possible?" said Fuzammu.

"Yes your exellency" said a grunt, who had survived, and ran back.

(FLASHBACK 10 MINUTES AGO)

The covenant were charging the human, and shot their guns. At the last second, the human vanished, well, he jumped up, and the needlers and guns shot,hit the cvenant on the opposite side, causing them to kill themselves,

(REAL LIFE)

"How could this have happened?! Now we only have a mere 100 stationed at the camp, and 50 on this ship." screamed Fuzammu. "We must think." said Fuzammu, as he spoke to the council. Just as they were thinking, a transmission appeared on their screen, and it also appeard on Master Chief's screen.

"Organisms, whatever you may be. Leave this planet, for a unspeakable terror lives here. If you don't leave, it will envelop you, just as it did my friends. I am here to warn you, that i have been fighting for my life here for many years, and defended this planet, from unleashing the terror. Leave now, before the planet destroys you." stated the transmission. Then, it ended, leaving the two races in mystery.

UNKNOWN UNKNOWN UNKNOWN UNKNOWN

The two flood combat forms traveled on, until they approached a huge ditch, and hopped in. When they finally reached the ground, the environment had changed. Everything was metal. A door suddenly appeared out of no where, and the flood went in. They then went out, and something was different about them. Slime ws all over them. And then, they suddenly mutated, and started changing into various shapes, until they stopped and changed into birds. As they left, things crawled out of the door, things that couldn't be seen, in the dark. Things that spreaded thoughout the ditch, and mutated into dirt. The flood had just unlocked something, similar to the flood, kind of like their brothers, and these brothers would succeed in somethin that the Flood couldn't succeed in. Spreading throughout the galaxy.

END CHAPTER

Author sPEAKING- Nice cliffhanger eh? well, i forgot. its the next chapter that has the battling, when the new race, even stronger than the flood strikes. I hope that is gonna be a cool chap. R&R plz. Oh yea. TO get youmore entusiastic, R&R to me about what should happen in he ending. I plan on the planet to turn out to be another halo, which used to be like earth, except that the flood mutated somehow, turning stronger, and then MC destroys it, and travels back to earth on the frigate, unknown that 3 hunters, 1 prophet, 5 elites, 10 jackals, and 20 grunbts. Which is gonna be my sequel. Halo 3. where both races know the other homeland, and it's a race to destroy their homelands, while the flood, they survived the second halo, 10 to be exact, and they travel to covenant planet and destroy it. Oh yea, there's gonna be a new character, in the next chapsequel. A main character. No, not a covenant. A human. O fuck it, im gonna tell. A spartan turns out to be alive! What a coll twist right? well just R&R plz. ive done too much talking. Heh, i wont shutup. just ignore this part. Im just gonna type on abiout useless stuff. o wait... im goin to MicyD's fur a big mac. See you later. Wait. Read mi other story too. The wack adventures of halo, or sumthin like that. L8er. 


	5. The Flood Strikes

2 DAYS 23 HOURS (MISSION TIME,  
mEPHIDROSS

"Cortana. Please tell me who that was that just spoke to us, and how the hell he or she hacked into my helmet." asked the Master Chief.

"I don't know. There is no way anyone can hack into this helmet, unless you do it from the inside, and the only way someone could speak to you then, would be if someone else had a MJOLNIR armor, which means..." said COrtana.. as she stared at Master Chief. "Do you know what this means?! There could be a possible survivor that's a spartan!" said Cortana.

"Another spartan? Well, if he is or isn't, either way you better find out where the messagge came from, so i can go to the source, and see who it is." said Master Chief.

"I thought you would never ask. I pinpointed it a long time ago. Walk at least 5 meters north, and then there should be a valley, and in that valley, there should be a cave, and the person should be in there." said Cortana. 

"Alrighty then. We find the person responsible for the transmission, interrogate him about the planet's history, and his, if able, find a nuke, destroy covenant, and then hijack it. Seems do able in 3 days." said Master Chief confidently.

"Actually, we only have 2 days, and 23 hours left, so speed up." said Cortana.

"Okay. Lets move!" said Master Chief as he an through the grass. In 15 minutes he had reached his goal, and on the way, he had killed a total of 10 grunts, 5 jackal, and 2 elites, silently of course. And he picked up ammo. When he got there. He looked down. To his horror, it was the same place where his teammates had been devoured by the giant wolf. "Oh shit! I'm gonna need the 2 launchers for this place." said Master Chief, as he took out the launcher from his bag, and moved silently toward the cave. Little did he know, that the mutated flood was watching him from a tree, and suddenly, they flew at him... 

"The source seems to be coming from deep inside the cave." said Cortana.

"Alright. Let's venture in." said Master Chief, when suddenly, something knocked him into the cave, and he fell with a thud. "What the fuck was that?!" asked Master Chief.

"Whatever it was, it's coming for another attack." said Cortana. The things went to attack again, but this time Master Chief was ready. As they flew toward Master Chief, he jumped to the side, took out his plasma rifles, and shot tem down. When the mist cleared, he checked what it was.

"Those were birds?" said Master Chief. "What would make them attack me?" asked Master Chief. Cortana was just about to reply, when the birds on the ground mutated. The 2 birds with holes in their bodies regenerated, but then they took form as something else. The two creatures took forms as human marines, what Master Chief recognized as the Flood's combat from.

"Oh fuck. Don't tell me..." said Master Chief, as he switched his launchers with his SMG, and ran backwards, out of the cave. The flood quickly reacted, and ran to chase him. One of them jumped all the way in front of the Master Chief, and stopped him in his tracks. "Shit." said Master Chief, as the combat from stretched his arm and punched Master Chief. Master Chief got knocked out and flew 20 feet away, and the combat form ran to destroy the Master Chief, when suddenly a shadow came, shot the combat forms, took Master Cheif, and dissapeared, while the combat forms lied there on the ground stilly, and the slime on them was slowly evaporating, turning them back into regular combat forms.

1 DAY, 1234 HOURS (TIME LEFT UNTIL COVENANT FLEET ARRIVED)  
FOCKEE PLANETARY SYSTEM, SECTOR 99

"Hurry up. We have to destroy the humanso we may please the prophets." said a low classed elite named Isled' Mudamis. "We're really close now. Soldiers, get ready your rocket launchers." said Mudamis. As they walked up to the hill, the point on his radar suddenly dissapeared. "What just happened?! Where'd he go?!" said Mudamis, as he blindly led his soldiers to their doom. 

"Your exellency. What are those?" asked a jackal. 

"Oh no... We have to warn Fuzamm..." but before he could finish, the flood arose as regular flood and went to absorb Mudamis and a hunter. The covenant, confused without a leader, started shooting their firearms in every direction, which shook up a cloud of dust. When the dust cleared, 4 arms stretched out and killed every single covenant. The Flood then turned and walked toward the covenant frigate. 


	6. Revelations

UNKNOWN

"Ch.....ef" said a familiar voice. "...ief" said the voice again. "Chief! It's me! Cortana!!!" szid the voice again, until Master Chief finally awoke, and saw moonlight. He was under a tree, in the shade, and there were squishing sounds all off the distance. "Chief. Your finally awake. For a second there, your vital signs wee almost gone. That combat form did a lot of damage to your armor. Now your left arm is vulnerable. Try not to let it get hit as much as possible, the energy shields that should protect the area is now depleted." said Cortana.

"What?! What do you mean?! How could one puch or slash or whatever destroy my shield?!" asked Master Chief glumly.

"Well, it wasn't exactly just a regular combat form. It seemed mutated, and something reinforced it's blow while it struck you." said Cortana, in deep thought.

"Whatever, let's go. By the way... how'd i get here?" asked Master Chief while scratvching his head.

"I'm not sure, when the person saved you, he inserted this maachine which put me into stasis. I didn't feel anything for at least a day, or 2, which means we have about a day before the covenant comes." said Cortana, as Master Chief stood up.

"Wait... what's that squishy sound. Don't tell me again..." said Master Chief as he reached for any weapon on him. "Dammit. Nothing on me. We better scat.."

"But the only way out is toward the enttrance, because this IS a cave you know, and that is the source of the sound." said Cortana.

"Precisely. Now here, take this shotgun and Rocket Launcher and cover my back. Oh yea... here are some frag grenades. Now, follow me, and keep in the shadow!" said the figure, as he rushed to the opening.

"Okay... who was that?!" asked Master Chief.

"It doesn't matter now. We should go follow him and cover his back, if this does get worst." said Cortana.

"All right... but this is weird. Why did he give me weapons for like, larger assaults. I mean, he equipped me so i could take down vehicles and..." said Master XChief, as he stood in shock.

"The combat forms!" said Cortana. Before he realized it, he was moving, staying in the shadows with his shotgun, aiming at any disconfigured figure that moved. He moved to the entrance slowly, and saw every combat form on the ground, all dead, no twitching, and each were without legs, arms, and heads. There was no squishy sound, just silence. And on a hill, in the moonlight, Master Chief saw a figure... a figure in green armor, and then he spoke, "What took you so long chief?"

15456 HOURS, 135:01:204764 (cOVENANT CALENDER) /  
FIELDS OF THE COVENANT FRIGATE ISLA NUMAMEEMLA FOCKEE PLANETARY SYSTEM SECTOR 99

The elite and the hunter walked up to the covenant frigate and the covenant quickly came to greet them. "Your exellency. Have you captured the alien?" asked a grunt, and then the hunter's shield came down on the grunt, and the elite grabbed its plasma pistol and started shooting the other covenant, while the hunter charged its fuel rods. The covenant started running toward the hunter first, and started shooting it, but thanks to the armor, their attacks were pityful, and they were at the mercy of the flood. The flood had not yet took full control of their bodies yet. They had still needed the disguise to lure the covenant officials to come onto this planet, so that their brothers could take control also, and escape to find more food.They walked through the crowd nonetheless, and exterminated everybody, and then walked into the ship.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU STUPID GRUNTS! YOU CAN'T TAKE OUT 2 REBELS!!! THEY ARE ONLY A MERE ELITE AND A MERE... What was that?" asked Fuzammu, as he reacted to a deafening "Boom". The sound came again, and then the doors to the bridge opened. "Oh fuck..." said Fuzammu, as he took out a needler. "Everyone, take out your firearms, and get ready to shoot at a pair that consists of a elite and a hunter!" ordered Fuzammu, as he walked foward to the door slowly. Suddenly, a arm shot out. "Fire at will!" were the words of Fuzammu, as his voice was deafened by a shout of pain by a nearby elite. Suddenly, needlers were shot at the door, which was followed by footsteps which ran away, and a roar of agony. As the sparks cleared, an elite was laying on the ground...alive.

End Chapter Author Speaking-So, how'd do you like my new chap? Pretty good right, though, it was a little bit shorter then usual, but i still promise that action later on. Don't worry. So, R&R my fans. 


	7. Another Spartan?

MEPHIDROSS, UNSPECIFIED PLACE, UNSPECIFIED TIME

"Chief? Hello? You seem like you've just been sliced by 10 energy swords. Chief?" said the Green Armored figure.

"Who...Who are you? What are you??? What the hell is happening!!!" asked Master Chief frustratedly because of lack of information. "Cortana...do you have any idea who this person is." asked Master Chief again.

"Well, according to the armor and the intensified muscles and mind...isn't it sort of obvious that it's a spartan?"

"Correct Dr. Halsey. I never knew that you would want to become an AI. Isn't that a weird career, ain't it John."

"How does he know aobut my name... and you're Dr. Halsey???" asked Master Chief, shocked by all this new information.

"I don't know how he knew, but it's true. Let me explain." said Cortana, when she was cut off by the spartan.

"Isn't it obvious. She foresaw the destruction of Reach and knew she would be useless. She then uploaded herself secretly to Cortana right before the Covenant came, and allowed herself to be enveloped by Cortana thoughts and slept, and has recently woken up and now is actively working with Cortana. You should know more kid, i mean, it should feel different." said the mysterious Spartan.

"He's right! I sensed a change in Cortana's voice right before i fell unconcious! Is it true? I mean. Halsey. Are you really an AI now???" asked Master Chief.

"Yes. When you were about to leaave for the homeplanet, i found a tracker on the Iroqouis, and i knew the covenant were coming, but it was too late to warn people. I quickly found my machine, one i had been creating since i was 10. I wanted to become an AI to see what it felt like, and it was supposed to happen on my last day as a human...on my death bed, but things forced it to activate right now, so i infused myself into Cortana. She didnt know either. Both of you were clueless. It turns out that she was happy when i awoke. Then we shared memories, and i now know everything about the Flood, and most importantly, how to stop the other different Flood." said Dr. Halsey.

"Okay. So now i got 2 girls in my head."

"That's right." said Cortana.

"Oh right. I almost forgot about you." said Master Chief as he sighed. "Hey, so what's your name boy." said Master Chief to the the Spartan. The Spartan didn't reply. He just stood there.

"Halsey!!! THERE ARE MORE OF THESE FREAKS OUT THERE!!!" screamed the Spartan. "THIS IS FUKIN GREAT." continued the Spartan. 

"Others? Oh fuck. Not more Flood." said Master Chief. "How many?" asked MC.

"Oh, a couple 100." replied Cortana and Halsey together.

"A COUPLE 100!!! I didn't know the universe was that big!!!" said both of the Spartans.

"Ummmm... just to let you know. Let's wory about these things later" said Cortana, as at least 150 ships came down from the skies and landed.

"Oh shit. I'm thinking we have to find a big expploding thingy to roast this planet fast...especially since there are Flood here too." said Master Chief. "By the way. Who are you again?"

"First of all, you guys keep making the commonly mistake of calling me a guy. Second of all, Hey! My names Victoria, if you do remeber me John." and at these words, they left Mater Chief staring.

152756 HOURS, 135:01:204576575 (cOVENANT CALENDER) /  
FIELDS OF THE COVENANT FRIGATE ISLA NUMAMEEMLA FOCKEE PLANETARY SYSTEM SECTOR 99

"MUDAMIS!!! Can you hear me! Fight the flood, and tell me anything that you can tell me about the flood here!" screamed Fuzammu. "Our race is depending on you!!! screamed Fuzammu again.

"Worst...then...Fl..d. St.p....Stop...the...from...dock. Must...Stop...." muttered Mudamis weakly.

"Stop what. Stop what?!" asked Fuzammu.

Mudamis rolled back his eyes, and then started thrashing about. "STOP THE SHIPS FROM ENETERING THIS PLANET!!!" and then Mudamis started to dissolve away.

"Oh shit. The ships are already here!!! Oh fuck. I think that our race is dead...unless we warn them somehow." said Fuzammu.

"It is too late your exellency. The ships only had enough carbon for travelling once. The ships are useless." said a grunt.

"It is over then. We are over. Tell the other covenant landing to make a strike team to buid a fortress quickly so we may win against the flood. Tell them to unleash a strike team to guard themselves. Tell them to self destruct any information of thecoordinates of our home planet. Tell them, that the Flood are back...and we are going to experience extinction." said Fuzammu sadly, as he felt his honor slip away.

"Yes your exellency." said the grunt.

"Set the coordinates to the home planet. We are going to have a visit with the King." said Fuzammu, as his frigate sped off into slipstram space and hurried to their homeplanet. Little did he know that he would become a to death because of accusation of treason. Little did he know.. that it would be he to lead the covenant to peac qwith the humans...lead them to victory...against the enemy...named FLOOD. But what he didn't know EITHER was that Mudamis was still barely alive enought to spread the Flood's DNA to anyone touching him...

ENd Chapter A/N- so. im finally back from a vacation at my homeland TAIWAN! It was comfy there... but no cmoputers, and i had no money for cyber cafes. Well now im finally updated my stories again, so look for updated versions of mi other stories too. See you. R&R plz. 


	8. Double The Action!

MEPHIDROSS, NEAR THE OUTSKIRTS OF CAVE OF ORIGIN

"So Victoria...how'd you get here?" asked Master Chief.

"Well...

FLASHBACK TOLD BY VICTORIA

"Vic!!! Run. Kevin and Jason gave up their lives for us. Don't put their sacrifice in vain!!! Run now!!!" said Master Chief.  
The spartan nodded and turned to run. Master Chief was holding the enemy at bay...for her. It wasn't right. She knew that he would be needed more then herself in the future. She knew it was pointless for John to sacrifice himself. She knew that he would fall, and the thought was unbearable. Victoria ran to Master Chief and pulled him to the ship, but the beast was gaining. The spartan knew that one would have to fall, so at the last few yards, she threw John as far as she could and threw a grenade at the creature, but was only enveloped by it's mouth.

"For you..." were the last things she thought of before darkness greeted her and she gladfully welcomed it. Nothing happened for sometime until a voice was heard. "Victoria!!! Victoria!!!! Wake up!!! You're still alive!!! Wake up goddammit!!!" The sound was peculiar and didn't bother me, so i slept on, but then i eventually woke up. "Who are you??" i asked to the voice.

"Don't worry about that now!!! Get up and make a hole before you get digested!!!" screamed the voice.

"WHAT?!"

"If you dont like this fate, use your bomb so you can blast a hole to escape." said the voice.

"Whatever" and then i threw a frag grenade as far as i could throw. There was a thump, which was followed by an explosion, and then a roar of pain.

"I suggest you run before it mutates the skin back and resumes digesting you, unless you do want to be eaten." said the voice sarcastically. 

"Bite me" and i ran and kept running. I knew something was trying to chase me but it didn't catch up to me, and then it stopped so i ran to a hill and sat down. I looked at my environment and didn't know where i was, until i remembered being eaten by a wolf. Then the voice spoke to me again.

"So...now that you're safe, let me introduce myself since i already do know you. Im Wellsley, your personal AI!"

"I have an AI????"

"Yes. I'm here to make sure that you survive, for you are a key in the future!!!"

"Okay" And then the start of my survival lessons started. Everyday i would observe nature. After a week, we started learning the skills to combat the creatures, and we learned which were good foods or bad and we learned how to create weapons that would destroy this new enemy. After a year, Wellsley died but i continued on.

FLASHBACK ENDED

"Q&A time. So who's gonna be first?" said Victoria.

"Me. How is wellsley your AI if he was on HALO WITH US!!" asked Cortn.

"I'm not sure. must've been a shadow Cortana...similar to the situation with Halsey and you. He meerly uploaded a clone which thought like him and sent him to replace himself and chose someone to host in. Why he picked me? well, he said something about me helping the future but o well. Next question."

"Yea ummm... what do you mean by new enemy???"

"Well, a couple months ago, i found the source of the slime/mutation/polution of this planet. A race called the Flood had produced these things to adapt to the environment to become stronger. Someone unlocked it somehow, my guess is that someone is already dead, and also, that the inscriptions claim that there are more but i never expected 100!!! Anyway, the animals get mutated and grow bigger in size. Then, the slime helps them regenerate, which is why that wolf didn't die at all. Luckily, i had the answer. Me and Wellsey reated a compound that uses the slime against itself. I simply take the pollution and mix it with heavy alloy, but to activate it, it needs a source that can brun it, like plasma. Using plasma, i could shoot the mutated organism, reduce the mutation effects,burn the organism for at least an hour, and parayze it for at least 5 minutes. It's useful cause even though the animals are mutataed, their real form is still big."

"Now we need to know how to explode this planet." said Master Chief.

"That's a simple one John. all we have to do is get enough of the compound Victoria made and then find a big enough generator to activate it, while destroying the slime at the same time, because, correct me if im wong, that mutation occurs to molecules, and it is proven that molecules do exist in space, so they would mutat to form clups, and eventually the planet will become whole again, thaks to regeneration, and also, the flood can regenerate too, so we have to destroy both."

"Good Halsey. Now i know a sourc to get the pollution. The cave of Origins, but we'll have to bust a few monsters and Floods but it'll be easy, as long as you have grenaeds and a shotgun, you'll be fine." said Victoria.

"Let's go then, before the covenant find out that we're here!!!" said Master Chief, as he ran inside the cave and leaded.

TIME ZONE NOT ESTABLISHED ON PLANET FOCKEE SYSTEM SECTOR 99 NAME: DAGONZKA?  
NOT SUFFICIENT ENOUGH INFORMATION

"Your exellency. The prophets have been executed. We are now free to create our own colony." said a grunt.

"Good. Now, it says that Fuzammu has just left this sector at alarming rates to go to the throne of the king. Is this true???" asked the mysterious figure.

"Yes my exellency. It is confirmed that he may be commiting treason...possibly leading us into a trap, for there is a whole field of fallen comrades sir, and also...he sent us a message. A message, directing us to engage war...with a species called the Flood." said the grunt.

"Hmmmm...this is treason. Running from a battle he obviously started. See to it that the homeworld is warned. Also, make sure his last orders are ordered, and dispatch a strike team as soon as possible. I sense something. The flood. I have heard it somewhere before. Well, what are you waiting for?!" screamed the figure.

"Yes your exellency." said the grunt, as he ran.

"So, brother. You will pay for treason. You will be met with death...something that you forced upon our parents. You will pay. We adopted you in yet you return this favor by destroying us. You will pay dearly." said the creature, and then he walked out of the shadow.

"You'll pay dearly."

MEPHIDROSS, INSIDE CAVE OF ORIGIN

"So John...where are the others?" asked Victoria.

These words struck his heart. His pain of his fallen family arose again. "They...they died on Reach along with the planet. They were iced alive."

"Ohhhh..." said Victoria, as she began to realize the pain he must've been feeling during the event. They walked on for a couple more minutes until suddenly squirmy squishy sounds were heard again.

"Time to fuck these fuckers up!" grinned Master Chief.

"Oh yea. keep in mind...they can fuse with each other." and then she ran in and threw grenades."

"Wha-" said Master Chief, but he was cut off by an explosion, and the crawling of black hideous monsters. He nearly forgot what these things were, and then he remebered whenthey tried to get in his suit. He started shooting again and ran in to follow Victoria. He was emptying his clips of his shotgun fast, yet the Flood kept coming in Legions and Legions. When he could not shoot, he threw grenades, and when he could not throw, he punched. This continued for a long time. He was almost empty, but then he started seeing rays of lights. He was imagining about when he got to the end of the tunnel, when a scream was heard. It sounded like Kelly.

"VIC!!! WHATS GOING ON!!!" screamed Master Chief. Hoping to get a response, but none came. He sped to the end and saw a gruesome sight. A huge Clump that seemed to be 100 or 1000 of the Flood was on top of Victoria, and it was trying to cover her completly, like they were going to absorb her without getting into her brain. He quickly took out his plasma rifle, something that he had been saving since Halo. He wasn't sure if it still had power, but he thought it would have enough power to take down the clump.

"Die you bastard!" He shot it once and then again, and the Flood evaporated. The plasma must've dissolved them, but then he remebered the regeneration process. He quickly ran to her side and woke her up.

"Victoria! Get up! You have to make the compound so we can cleanse out this cave. 1000-5000 less Flood in the universe is a good thing." joked Master Chief, as he tried to wake Victoria.

"I'm up. Calm down. Go stand guard. The longer you can hold them off, the more i can produce, so this is basically one of Mendez's games. survival of the fittest. God those were good times. Kelly and me always tied." said Victoria, as she bgan to start making the compound. She tookmetal from her belt and then dipped it in a pool of the slime, which seemed to be the food the Flood were living off of. She had created 34 grenades but the flood didn't come yet. "What's wrong?" thought Victoria, but then her question was answered. The flood were piling in and in seconds had surrounded them.

"Lets ditch this place. I've set a minor nuke with the compound in it. I call the compound "Victoria's Flood Repellent". Lets run, cause i've set it for 15 minutes. I also got to 64 grenades. Take some. And here are new weapons complete for anti-flood use. It dosn't rely solely on this slime. It throws slime balls, that are similar to frag grenades. They stick and explode. You can also use it to create slime bullets. I call it a "V-16". Im a genius." giggled Victoria.

"Hey Vic. Sorry to burst your bubble, but we are stuck in a cave, surrounded by the flood, and there is a nuke. I'm pretty sure we gotta leave." said Master Chief, as he edged up against the wall. Victoria followed him as the flood inched foward, as they were about to leap when suddenly out of no where, machines appeared, and a voice said "Wow. How lucky i must be! giggle 2 reclaimers. A female and a male!"

"What was that???!!!" asked Vic.

"Oh. I didn't know there was a reunion in town. 343 guilty spark. And the sentinels. I should've known." said Cortana.

"And its the female AI." said 343 guilty spark.

"Who's 343 guilty spark???"

"An annoying robot who wants to destroy every race so the Flood can starve." said Master Chief.

"Hmp. You are in-" but his words were cut off as the sentinels fell and the flood swarmed on them. The machines were nothing but a heap of trash. "Good riddance Guilty Spark you little bastard" said Cortana, when suddenly a voice sppoke.

"I AM OMEGA SPARK. I AM PROGRAMMED TO DESTROY ANY ORGANISM THAT WILL NOT AGREE TO THE FORERUNNERS TERMS...AND I MUST CARRY OUT THEIR PLANS FOR DESTUCTION OF THE FLOOD!!!!" and then the probe and the sentinels rised. Then it attacted the flood, and a hugantic figure stood ther, 4 sentinals for legs and arms, and a probe for its head, while the Flood formed to make the rest of the body.

"Oh shit" said Victoria, as she threw the grenade at the sentinel hand. It exploded but the monster paid no attention and destroyed all the Flood and then advanced on them.

They shot their regualr shotgun clips at them because they wanted to conserve the compound. But the monster came coming. "Cortana. I know you're sleeping and all but do you mind brain storming with Halsey about how to stop this thing???" asked Master Chief.

"Well, i thought that Victoria solved that problem. Destroy the machine parts. She's doing it now." said Halsey...or Cortana. He couldn't tell, but something told him that Cortana was sleeping, if they could, while Halsey was filling her spot. Before he could help, the beast had fallen, but the probe then rose and dissapeared. There was silence which was then broken by "Guys...1 minute on the nuke...an the Flood are reforming.", and they realized what was happening.

"There is no way we can get out in 1 minute." said Victoria. "Especially since the're reforming."

"Is there any shortcuts?" asked Master Chief to the AI.

"Yes. There should be a concealed button under the pool. Youi press it, and then go underground, but i can't guarentee safety down there. You get to the button by lifting it. With combined forces, you should be able to lift it. The door will open under you for 5 seconds, and then it'll close. Hurry, there's not much time"  
said Halsey, and the Spartans were already trying to budge it. They started moving it slowly, and ignore the Flood. When they opened it, they pressed the button. 10 secs left. They jumped in, and then they were followed by a deafening "BOOOOOOOOOM!". Darkness surrounded them, and they both lost conciousness. 

TIME ZONE NOT ESTABLISHED ON PLANET FOCKEE SYSTEM SECTOR 99 NAME: DAGONZKA?  
NOT SUFFICIENT ENOUGH INFORMATION

"Garucatus. We have found this pack. It is full of human weapons." said an elite.

"Good Mamodde. You have done well." said thefigure in the shadow.

"Oh yeah. We have also created 37 new bases, and 97 more to come. We have found a new source of plasma to fuel our weapons and vehicles. And...we have some homes inside the bases. The last thing is that now we have an official H.Q. and we have two orbital cannons in orbit. We should be able to settle over half of this planet in around a week or 2." said Mamodde.

"For this work, you will now fight beside me in battle. Because of your information, we can now launch an army on the human. The green alien. In the mean time, dispatch any fueled Seraphis to follow and destroy the frigate my brother is on. Also, get the soldiers to stay on the outer premises, and the other civilians on the inside. Then, meet me in the weapons room. We are going to hunt for the human." said Garucatus. He stepped out, and a new grunt that was just assigned to scout the perimeter of this ship was filled with fear and an away. "Make sure that grunt dies for his cowardice!" said Garucatus. The grunt had reason to run. Garucatus was one of the only person of his race. Probably one of the last 10. They were legendary on the Covenant homeworld. As legendary as the Spartans. They were lke Elites, except their skin were black, stiped with red. They had tails with spikes all over them. They had four wings, and claws came out of their knukles. On their arms were spikes, and attached to their left arm was a shield. There was a belt on his waist that was full of grnades and fuel rods. Then on his back between his wings. What made him and his race legendary. Their Mana-Fuel Sowrd. These swords were only weilded by master swordsman, which ruled out ewveryone except them. The swords were like energy swords. 2 to be exact. They were attached at the end. (Picture Darth Maul's Lightsaber. You know, from Star Wars Epsidode ONe.)

These figures were legendary. They were called...The Sundererites.

End Chapter

A/N-I likey this chapter. Do you? R&R!!!!! I made this a double chapter. You know how regularly i only keep a point of view from hmans and covenants. I dobled it this time. 2 points of view from each. Plz R&r. ABOUT ANYTHING!!!!!!!!! I DUN CARE IF U WRITE I LIKE PIZZA, CAUSE I LIKE IT 2. DO YOU UNDERSTAND!!!!!!!!! 


	9. Garucatus's Pride

UNIDENTIFIED TIME, UNSPECIFIED PLACE MEMORY OF PLANET COORDINATES AND NAME ERSED DUE TO ERROR

"What the fuck just happened?!" said Master Chief as he woke up suddenly. He shook with cold and his body started thrashing. He forced himself to stop. "What's happenin to me?!" thought Master Chief.

"You should calm down. This is because of your non-stop use of your body. You haven't really given it any rest...except when you were unconcious." said Halsey.

"This sucks." said Master Chief, as he loosened himself and calmed down. Soon his body came under control again. He looked around in the darkness. "Where are we?!" Master Chief asked to Halsey. 

"It's an ancient Forerunner room with relics and information of the past. We could learn lots from this!" exclaimed Halsey.

"Whatever." said Master Chief, but then he thought of something. Well, he tried to. Something in his mind told him that he was forgetting about something. Then he looked at his surroundings again and said, "Where's Victoria!". 

"What?! She's not here?!" asked Halsey.

"Guys. What's the commotion?! Trying to get in some snooze here." said a voice.

"Thank god you're alive Vic. Thought you were destroyed along with the nuke."

"You shouldn't be worring about me. You can't even fight anymore. Your armor that covers your shield is gone. I'm suprised you didn't notice that..." said Victoria.

"What do you mean?!" said Master Chief as he tried to stand up, but then colasped. "Screw this." said Master Chief, as he thought of someway to repair it. He didn't have biofoam, and even if he did, this was now his achilles heel. No armor was a bad thing.

"John. Your fighting days are over, unless we find at least titanium A metal to replace your shin guard for the time being. Especially on this planet. Worst planet to lose your armor." said Hlasey in a sigh. Suddenly, something sprang out of the dark and went on Master Chief's legs. The thing made squishy sounds, and it made a hole and crawled in.

"Was that a Flood, or am i imagining things.?" asked Victoria.

"Ummm...oh shit." said Master Chief, as he collapsed and fell. "Chief!" screamed Victoria, but it was too late. No one would reach him.

"If he's going to turn into a combat form, we're creamed. What choice do we have but to destroy him?" asked Victoria to herself.

Halsey read her mind and said, "It has to be done Victoria. Implant me into your armor. We should kill him...so he doesn't suffer."

"What's happening? What did i miss?" said a startled Cortana who just awoke. She quickly understood what was happening, or what already happened. She had checked his nueral cord and his brain patterns, and something told her that a flood got him. She was about to ask if i was true, when she was taken away from his hud, and put into Victorias. She saw Victoria take a frag grenade and throw it to the floor next to him. Nothing could save a person from the Flood, not even her compound. The only option was death. They stood there silently, watching as time ticked away slowly...then the second came. There was a boom and a flash of fire...

TIME ZONE NOT ESTABLISHED ON PLANET FOCKEE SYSTEM SECTOR 99 NAME: DAGONZKA?  
NOT SUFFICIENT ENOUGH INFORMATION

"Mammode. Have we established a time measure yet. Without time we are nothing."

"No your exellency, but we are close too. You should come out and observe us. We already have buildings and walls. We also hvare electrcity, and we are about to launch 2 probes into space, and they will determine the time and we can also use them as messengers. We will have covered half this planet in around 1 more week, due to effiency of the findings of resources...but i must disturb you with something." said Mammode.

"You are free to say."

"Our prophet trainee, you know. The new prophet child."

"Yes. What about the child?"

"Well, he's found this ancient ruin. Something we think may be a holy relic left from the forerunners. He had demanded excavation. We had started, but then we found out something before we reached it. There was a swarm of black bubble shaped parasites, andit took at least 50 men to take down 100, though some are seriously injured. It xeems as they are mutating, and then the prophet transmitted a secret message to the prophets at home, and wrote the flood is here. He was immediately put in charge, since they said he has past experience, and he is now demanding that we kill all the non-workers and warriors so we can fight."

"This is outrageous! We came here to colonize. Not to die out!"

"I know but sir. He is threatening you to order it, and if you don not comply, they will order your execution. Or you could go and find more relics and evidence, so they can analyze this more and this way, they can leave the colony as it is."

"The prophets are going to pray. It was they who destroyed our race! I'm not going to stand here and tolerate this!" screamed Garucatus.

"Ease your temper foolish one. They appointed me this job because i am wise...as you are strong for a leader in combat. For your foolishness, i hereby demote you down to commander in training. If you use your anger out there, you would be dead. Now Mammode is your exellency. Oh yeah. I also need you to find the relics. I have just found out that there are two humans down there. You are lucky, tht i have enough tolerance to give you a job so fun. If you recover the relic and it is damaged, you will further be demoted to an engineer, and if you fail at all, you will be tortured, and then we will send you to the celestial sun and burn you. And Mammode, make sure he is under control, and if he reacts violently, destroy half of the relic down there. I want to see him live his rest of his lives as an engineer. You are dismissed." said the prophet on a sceen. Thenhe reappeared and said in a smirk, "One dead Sundererite makes a better universe." and then he showed a tatto in covenant language. No one understood, but only Garucatus had known. Then the prophet reallyleft.

"Mam-Your exellency. Will be move out now, and how many?"

"Don't worry Garucatus. You don't have to call me that. I should be calling you that. Without you, i wouldn't be as skilled in combat as you."

"Thank you for the dignity i have left." muttered Garucatus.

"So, we'll bring 2 teams, 5 in each, and you'll command one and i'll command the other."

"Okay. Let's get into our battle armors."

"OOnl select Hunters that you don't need. We'll use them as test subjects and see how strong the humans are...and how strong the Flood are."

"Why only Hunters?!" asked Garucatus.

"Because in the reports given o the young prophet, yes i hacked him, they say of a terrible enemy, and to begin evacuation immediately, because these parasites thrive on bodies, but hunters are too big, and grunts are too small, so only jackals and elites match their tastes so far, which means im the only one that can be sick. You others will either die or live."

"You can stay behind if you want to."

"No. My mission is clear. Let's go and see how terrible these humans and flood are." said Mammode, and then they walked to the armor room.

End Chapter.

A/N-O NO! MC IS GONNA DIE!  
READ ON TO FIND OUT!!!! AND R&R!!!!! 


	10. Master Chief is A COMBAT FORM!

UNIDENTIFIED TIME, UNSPECIFIED PLACE MEMORY OF PLANET COORDINATES AND NAME ERSED DUE TO ERROR

There was a boom heard.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

Then the mist appeared and nothing was there. "What happened to John?" asked Victoria. 

"I'm not sure...but i don't like it." said Cortana. Then the squishing started. "Oh shit. You better run Victoria." said Halsey. But Victoria just stood there. "Heloo!!!! What's wrong?! Move your damn legs!!!" sadi Cortana, when Victoria said "How come John is right there?" They looked across and there stood a perfectly good spartan, and where his shin was exposed, waas now black. Then he ran for them. 


	11. Chap from my other Story!

MC was drunk. On an escape pod. Heading towards an unknown planet. And he was dreaming. A wacked out dream. IN his dream, he was prancing around in the meadows, and he started singing the barbie girl song. Then he woke up the instant the escape pod crashlanded. "Oh my god! I was dreaming about barbies?! It's like, a fukin' scene from that queered out movie "The Divine Secrets Of The Yaya Sisterhood", or something like that." exclaimed MC.

"Kid, who you talkin' to" asked Cortana.

"I dunnno." said MC.

"Then get on with it soldier. Go kick some covenant ass, and save marines. And then you have to gather the marines up, and meet at the established base. And then you gotta enter the Truth and Reconciliation, and save Keyes, and then you enter the silent cartographer and then..." said Cortana, but then MC interuppted and said "Shut the fuck up Cortana. The people aren't supposed to know that yet. You're spoiling them. I mean, gosh. They're only up to the beginning of the game, Halo, they should be up to the level 343 guilty spark, where i kick some sentinel ass, and meet the flood." said MC.

"OK. I'll stop talkin. Just hurry up then." said Cortana and they ran to the top of a hilltop.

"Hey look Cortana. That Marine is getting his ass kicked by one grunt. Aint thAt a funny sight. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA." laughed MC.

"Go help hm dumbass. What the, what are you doing?!" asked Cortana.

"I'm killing the aliens." said MC as he started sniping the marines, and they fell, one by one.

"DUMBASS! Those are the humans." said Cortana hoplessly.

"Ohhhhh. That's why i understand what they're saying. Sorry, my mask is fooged up. Gotta take it off, and wipe it." said MC as he took off his helmet.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO! The elites are aiming their plasma pistols at you! run!" scramed cortana. At that instant, MC ran over the place, panicking, because his helmet turned backwards.

"I CANT SEE. AHHHHHHHHHHHH. IM GONNA DIE." screamed MC, as he ran straight for the Elites. The elites, who got scared, ran away, but the MC took out his SMG and started firing his gun at every direction. In second, the whole field was cleansed of both marines, and covenant. Then the MC took off his helmet and wiped it, and then put it back on. "Cool. Someone did all the work for me." as he stupidly grinned.

"Damn, why'd i have to pick this kid to join with. Anyway, let's got to the other dropships." said Cortana.

"Already got them. I shot them earlier on with the rocket launchers." grinned MC.

"Ummmmm, ok. Now we go to this place, that seems metallic, in a wart hog." said Cortana.

"I rather ride a banshee and go over to the other side, so i dont encounter any covenent." said MC, as he looked for a banshee.

"I dont think there are any..." said Cortana, and then MC interrupted, "BANSHEE!", and lunged for it, but a couple feet away, a elite was running for it too. When the two got close to the banshee, they both jumped for each other, while taking out a gun, and shooting the opponent, and time slowed down, and you could see every bullet/shot, pierce the air. The elite stupidly aimed down, and destroyed the banshee, which exploded, causing MC to fly all the way to the next checkpoint. Suddenly, on MC's screen, something said "Checkpoint completed"

"Hey, Cortana... What the hell is this?" asked MC.

"I don't know. Must be a glitch or something." replied Cortana. "Anyways, now we move onward a little, and we'll see the base, and we can rest."

"Good." said MC when suddenly, a human jumped out.

"Master Chief, Master CHief" cried a marine.

"What soldier." asked Master Chief.

"The fukin' bastard knifed me. The fukin elite knifed me. Oh my god he just shot the plasma rifle at me. Oh my fukin god! Im bleedin. O god help me plz!!!!" screamed the marine in agony.

"Is that all?" sighed Master Chief.

"WHAT THE FUK ARE U TALKIN ABOUT! IS THAT ALL?! IM DYING SLOWLY! What the, what are you doing?!"

"Hey grunt!" said the MC.

"Yes human?" replied a nearby grunt.

"Do you want to be a hero?" asked MC.

"Why yes" said the grunt, and then MC handed him a SMG, and the Grunt shot the marine in the head.

"Thank you" said MC.

"Your Welcome." said the grunt, and then an akward silence followed, and then MC kicked the grunt across the fielddown a water fall, and ran on.

"As Mc approached the base, he suddenly said "God i need a heineken. Hmmmmm. Where can i find a heineken? Oh yes, Staples! They have EVERYTHING!" said MC retardedly.

"First of all, staples sell work related items, second of all, WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK WE'LLFIND A STAPLES IN THIS DAMN PLACE?" said Cortana.

"Cortana. Of all the people. You should know that Staples is galaxy wide, and they're always around the right corner." said MC as he walked to his right, and looked. "You see. There it is." said MC, as he walked in. I'd like one heineken plz." said MC.

"That'll be $10.00" said the elite.

"What?! That's a rip-off. What the hell." said MC, as he took out a SMG, and shot him, and ran awaywith the beer.

"Armed robbery, Armed robbery!" screamed a grunt. And then 2 hunters came in with a patch saying C.S.W.A.T..

"wHERE HE'D GO?" SAID mc.

"He went in a wart hog."

"Let's hunt that sob down bruther." said one of the hunters. As tjhey walked out, a nuke exploded, and the Staples blew to pieces. In the distance you saw a human laughing crazily, as he entered a building, drunk.

On the Truth and Reconciliation "Whats on television yapyap."said zuka Zamamee.

"NEWS your exellency." said Yapyap.

"let me see it" said the elite.

(TV)  
This just in. A human in green armor just robbed the sTAPLES that's around the corner. He sped off and broke the speed limit. Get this. He shiot the local grunt we know as "hor". Thank god he did, but what he shoudn't have done, blow up the building, with our special hunters force C.S.W.A.T.,. He must be stopped. And that's all the news we have, cause we suck.

(BACK TO REAL LIFE)

"How dare he kill my cousin "hor"! Revenge!" said Zamamee.

END CHAPTER Author's note- Oh well, not my best but oh well. Thanks for the reviews. It really helped how you guys said HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA to me. Still helped though. Oh well. Give me some ideas people. So ican continue. But read on. I got some things planned fur the next chap. Truth and Reconciliation. YEA. R&R 


End file.
